All is gone
by CaffeineChocolate
Summary: Jamás creyó que fuese a terminar así; jamás creyó que se quedaría sólo. Hay que aceptarlo, sabía que él ya no volvería…


**Holaass :D**

**¿Cómo va, buena gente? Hoy les traigo un Bunny! Aunque...siento que me van a odiar con esto, no sé...ya me lo dirán (?)**

**Por alguna razón me siento un poco más confiada y más libre, pero en realidad sigo un poco nerviosa, espero que se me vaya pronto *hace un ritual para sacar los nervios* (?)**

**De todas formas espero que les guste este fic c:**

**-Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone-**

All is gone

Quisiera haber podido detener aquel accidente; sólo por ser precipitado no has querido esperarme, y ahora me encuentro con este resultado.

Debí de haberlo imaginado, tú, allí, tan triste como lo has estado en esos últimos días, sonriendo de una manera tan serena y lamentable. Déjame preguntarte ¿desde cuándo todo se fue al diablo? ¿Habrá sido por tus padres? ¿O tal vez por las sociedades que tanto te preocupaban?

No lo entiendo…si se suponía que nos ayudaríamos el uno al otro, como lo habíamos prometido aquella noche de luna llena, donde al fin pudimos unirnos en un cálido beso, sincero como tu alegre y tímida risita que tanto anhelaba, y es que no eras el único que estaba nervioso por querer confesarse. Cuando pude observar tus hermosos ojos celestes grisáceos y tu cabello rubio, más claro que el mío, pude sentir cómo se me acaloraban las mejillas y sonreí, hacía tanto que deseaba tenerte sólo para mí, y al fin lo lograba. Sin más te abracé, y pude aspirar tu dulce olor a vainilla que desprendía tu cabellera, era tan embriagante que podría haberme dejado llevar y permanecer allí por siempre. Tú correspondiste mi abrazo, aunque con un poco de nerviosismo, y no pude evitar sonreír aún más con ese detalle, te veías muy tierno.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, luego otra. ¿Desde cuándo todo se fue al diablo? Si éramos tan felices juntos. Fuiste tú el que me enseñó que tenía por quién pelear y seguir adelante; fuiste tú el que me tendió la mano cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido y me ayudabas a terminar esa batalla; fuiste tú el único que me ayudó y que me acompañó; fuiste tú el único que me amó. Y ahora todo se destruía lentamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo por lo que luchamos, TODO ahora estaba por los suelos.

Me incliné un poco a causa de mis temblores, y terminé arrodillado, devastado, mientras observaba la tumba que era responsable de todos mis sufrimientos. Ya todos se iban retirando, no sin antes dirigir una triste mirada hacia las flores esparcidas sobre el suelo, y una mirada de compasión hacia mí. Sin decir nada, mis amigos más cercanos, o más bien mis únicos amigos, me tocaron levemente el hombro, dándome a entender que ellos me acompañarían en esos míseros momentos. Yo les sonreí vagamente, y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa de igual manera. Sin más se marcharon; vi cómo el azabache del pompón rojo y el pelirrojo de la ushanka se tomaban de las manos, reconfortándose mutuamente. Desvié mi mirada; no necesitaba sus lamentos ni sus condolencias. Sonreí irónicamente, ellos por lo menos tenían a su ser querido a su lado, yo no tenía nada, ya no me quedaba nada por qué vivir.

Lo más frustrante es que no podía irme de este maldito mundo, no importara lo que hiciera, yo volvería, volvería una vez más para darme cuenta que ahora estaría solo, que nadie me esperaría con una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno abrazo, que nadie me sacaría de esos pensamientos deprimentes que me dominaban día a día. Ya por fin empezaba a darle sentido a la vida, y entonces ocurre esto. No lo entiendo, no puedo entenderlo…

Suspiré pesadamente, y recordé nuevamente lo que había pasado hacía tan solo un día.

Tu llamada, tu desesperación y confusión, tu llanto. Cerré los ojos y recordé…

_"__Me encontraba caminando apresuradamente hacia la casa de cierto rubio, algo no andaba bien, sentía que debía de llegar lo antes posible. Entonces una llamada en mi celular me sorprendió: era él…_

_Atendí directamente, pero antes de poder decir algo, éste habló primero._

_-K-Ke…nny…- Su voz sonaba entrecortada. Se notaba que había estado llorando mucho, de hecho aún seguía sollozando. –Yo…-_

_-Tranquilo Butters, estoy yendo a tu casa. Quédate ahí que no me tardo. Todo estará bien.- Quise sonar lo más seguro posible, pero se me era imposible. Estaba más alterado que él; instantáneamente apresuré mi paso._

_-Yo…no puedo Kenny….perdón…n-no quiero seguir así…- Nuevamente se quebró y yo me tensé. –Ya…no puedo…- Pronunció apenas con un hilillo de voz._

_-¡Butters no! Espe…- Pero no pude terminar, la llamada había cesado._

_-¡Demonios!- Fue lo último que grité y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. No me perdonaría si le llegara a ocurrir algo._

_Al llegar abrí la puerta sin cuidado, azotándola contra la pared, y me dispuse a buscar al rubio desesperadamente, y fue entonces cuando sentí mi alma quebrarse. Allí, en una esquina de su habitación, yacía el cuerpo ensangrentado del único ser al que he llegado a amar de verdad. Tenía múltiples tajos en su pequeño cuerpo, especialmente en sus muñecas, donde la sangre no paraba de brotar. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia él, me agaché y lo tomé en brazos. Mi corazón terminó de romperse al enterarme que aún seguía con vida y que lentamente abría los ojos prácticamente sin brillo._

_-Ke…nny?- A penas pudo pronunciar, mientras me veía con aquellos ojos que se empezaban a desvanecer._

_-¡Butters! No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y no te dejaré por nada en el mundo, sólo resiste un poco, juro que todo saldrá bien.- Dije, mientras mis ojos empezaban a nublarse con las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar. –Quédate conmigo…-_

_Butters sonrió lastimosamente, y con sus últimas fuerzas logró susurrar._

_-L-lo lamen…to…pero yo….no podía…seguir así…- Sentí unas lágrimas en mis manos. –Mis padres….nunca lo…aceptarán….- Se aferró un poco más hacia mí, y yo hice lo mismo, no quería soltarlo jamás. –P-perdón…Kenny…Te amo…- En un último movimiento quiso acercarse hacia mis labios, pero no lo logró, y sin más cayó en mis brazos. Entonces las lágrimas se desbordaron._

_Quise salvarlo, tal vez todavía había tiempo de llevarlo hacia el hospital y que sobreviva. Pero qué ingenuo he sido. Aquello sólo había sido una manera de consolarme, de darme esperanza, pero bien sabía que nada podría salvar ya a mi querido rubio. Lo había perdido para siempre."_

Grité en llanto, ya no podía soportarlo; entré en desesperación, no tenía por qué vivir, ya no quería estar aquí, no podría soportarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Podríamos haber sido felices, podría haberte hecho feliz por siempre, ¡¿por qué demonios lo has hecho?!- Nuevamente la impotencia se apoderó de mí. No esperé a más, saqué de mi bolsillo la navaja que todavía contenía la sangre de mi hermoso niño. Aún recordaba cuando se lo había entregado…

"-_¡Jesucristo Kenny! ¿Por qué tienes eso en la mano? ¡E-es peligroso!- Se precipitó el pequeño rubio. Yo simplemente posé una mano sobre sus lindos cabellos, tranquilizándolo._

_-Es para ti- Respondí con simpleza, el otro se alarmó._

_-¿P-para mí? ¡Hamburguesas! Pero eso es un arma, no quiero poseerlo. M-mis padres me castigarán.- Se apenó, y yo fruncí un poco el ceño, nuevamente sus padres estaban en la cabeza de él, sin dejarlo ser más dependiente; me molestaba, en verdad sus padres me molestaban. Butters notó mi reciente molestia y yo simplemente le sonreí, no quería preocuparlo._

_-Vamos…es sólo para que te defiendas en caso de que yo no esté contigo, aunque claro que eso no ocurrirá, sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado, ¿verdad?- Le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo. Él simplemente asintió. –Pero de todas maneras es mejor estar prevenido, así que tómalo.- No quise que sonara como una orden, pero en verdad estaba inquieto por si algo pudiera ocurrirle estando solo. Él me miró y supo que lo observaba con una notable preocupación, así que al final terminó aceptándolo. Yo brinqué de felicidad y le obsequié un tierno beso en los labios, que correspondió gustoso."_

Sonreí, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo todo se fue al diablo?

Observé por última vez la tumba que tenía en frente. Estaba llena de flores blancas y una celeste. Me había comentado que esa era su flor favorita porque le hacía recordar al color de mis ojos. Esa vez lo había abrazado con toda la ternura que podía proporcionarle, estaba muy feliz, él y yo éramos felices.

Mi pulgar derecho se posó sobre la navaja, manchándola de sangre. Agarré aquella flor celeste que yo mismo deposité en la tumba, y con el mismo pulgar de mi mano rocé un pétalo dejando un pequeño rastro de aquel líquido rojo. Nuevamente lo dejé sobre el suelo.

Suspiré y recordé la sonrisa que siempre me planteaba el pequeño rubio tímido. Empecé a cortarme lentamente los brazos. No me importaba el dolor, lo único que quería era desaparecer y estar al lado de él. Mis muñecas empezaron a sangrar con rapidez y cada vez me sentía más débil, aún así no paré de hacer cortes en mi cuerpo.

Me tumbé en el suelo, al lado de las flores, ya no podía moverme. Mis párpados cada vez se sentían más pesados y yo sonreí. Sabía que esta vez no volvería a la vida, mi corazón así lo sentía.

Una última lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y mi sonrisa no desapareció. Sentí cómo me tomaban de mi mano, y vi unas enormes y hermosas alas blancas detrás de una persona, a quien no pude distinguir por mis párpados caídos, pero bien supe de quién se trataba. Simplemente cerré mis ojos mientras ese ángel se recostaba a mi lado, aún tomándome la mano.

-Te amo- Susurré. Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de desfallecer por completo.

Y mi alma ya jamás volvería a despertar.

**¿Y bien? ¿Me odiaron? Perdón D:**

**En realidad me gusta que esta pareja sea feliz, me encantan los fics de ellos, son tan intensos (?) Pero sentía que necesitaban un poco de...¿sufrimiento? Aunque si vamos al caso, al final pudieron estar juntos, ¿no? Así que estoy perdonada (?)**

**Bueno, ya los veré en algún mundo lejano.**

**Mucha suerte~**


End file.
